Juramento
by HellWoman
Summary: Isabella Swan cuenta con una carrera prolífica como asesina por contratos, su nuevo cliente resulta acarrear consigo las respuestas que ignoraba sobre sus sueños y pesadillas interconectados con su pasado traumático.


**Disclaimer****: **_**Ni The Twilight Saga ni los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**_**.**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron ante mí, llegando a mi destino, aún sentía el calor de la cabeza de Henry Swartz, el pedido de mi cliente, en contra del frío del contenedor sujeto por mi mano derecha.

-Soy Kristen Laiter, Vengo a pedido del Sr. Cullen.-La secretaria me miró con el atisbo del reconocimiento poblando su semblante, más no ahondó en el encuentro y presionó el botón del intercomunicador a la oficina del último piso. Los tacones anunciaron mi llegada a la inmensa pero clínica oficina. Todo tono obscuro, contrastando con mi peluca rubio platino y traje rojo ceñido a mi piel blanca. Los ojos grises del Sr. Carlisle Cullen se postraron en el contenedor y una sonrisa satisfecha reemplazó su agobio mañanero.

-No pensé que sería tan pronto.-Pronunció dejando de presionar el teléfono contra su oído y colgándolo. Dejé el contenedor frente a la mesa de su oficina y levantando la compuerta le mostré la cabeza del objetivo.

-Tan pronto como el depósito fue hecho, pronta fue mi respuesta.-Él entrecerró sus parpados viéndome a los ojos, ahora verdes por los lentes de contacto.

-¿Sufrió? Sé que era mi hermano, pero el maldito a parte de ser un demente se follaba a mi esposa.-Cerré el contenedor y el atenuó su mirada.

-No sufrió.-El asintió mirando al piso.

-Eres buena en lo que haces, tal y como yo en lo que hago. Si necesito de nuevo de tus servicios no dudaré en contactar a La Agencia.-Voltee mi cuerpo hacia la puerta por dónde vine, antes de abrirla lo miré a la cara.

\- Buenas días, Sr. Cullen.-Él miró al contenedor y reanudó su sonrisa. Al dejar la oficina mi teléfono suena con insistencia, hasta llegar al elevador. Ivy.

-Él cliente ya recibió el pedido.-Comienzo, con voz frustrada.

-Esplendido, Swan. Te interesara saber lo siguiente; Una banda terrorista conocida como Quileute Brotherhood está traficando niños de Estados Unidos a Inglaterra. Nuestro cliente quiere que extermines a los 12 miembros a cargo y a su líder, Sam Uley. No sabemos la identidad de los miembros pero si encuentras a Uley, los otros no estarán muy lejos de tu vista.-Su voz suave pero firme me infundo más antipatía. Desde que la conocía algo en ella me producía un miedo e impotencia que no podía explicar.

-Está bien, le mandaré mi reporte. No me contacte en persona de nuevo. Mándeme el informe por mi cuenta.-Colgué la comunicación y mi cara se reflejó en el espejo del ascensor. Ojos verdes, cabello rubio platinado y traje de ejecutiva. Nada fuera de lo común en uno de los muchos edificios corporativos en Seattle. Pero pocas ejecutivas estaban entrenadas para matar y eran efectivas haciéndolo. Más no era ninguna. Mentir, inyectar ácido y cortar miembros era parte de mi trabajo a tiempo completo y el pago lo valía todo. No había mucho para pensar, y definitivamente, mi mente bloqueaba todo vínculo emocional con cualquier victima. Sin embargo, había algo que no llegaba al hervor que debía de llegar. En mis sueños más salvajes, el dolor y la pasión iban concentrados en una cara de fuerte mandíbula, piel morena y ojos negros, profundos como los empujes dirigidos hacia mí. Las palabras pronunciadas por esos labios llenos e hinchados eran vívidas y trascendían la ley de la vida.

Todo pasaba y volvía a la realidad. En donde no sentía nada y lo hacía todo para _sentir._ Me devané los sesos tratando de que un mechón de la peluca volviera a templarse cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren a mitad de mi camino al lobby. Un hombre moreno se apresta a entrar y me mira detenidamente.

-Buenos días.-Sigue a pararse a un lado, a su sonrisa amable la siguen de cerca sus ojos negros. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Podría ser cualquiera y no me importaría. Más algo en mi mente no me deja. No le contesto nada como haría con cualquier otro civil. Él carraspea tímido.

-Soy Jacob Black, un placer. Ser nuevo en esta empresa es un dolor en el culo, seguro tú ya pasaste por esto ¿No?-Se ríe con su cuerpo alto y robusto dirigido a mi. Su voz familiar hace que mis latidos se aceleren en un dos por tres y para no dejarlo hablando solo, asiento con la cabeza. Volteo un poco mi cara para verlo mejor. Es un hombre apuesto con traje de ejecutivo y una personalidad que contrasta con su trabajo aburrido. Había tenido muchos amantes como él, mi trabajo requería de un carisma inteligente para atraer a los objetivos más difíciles de conseguir por medios violentos. Henry Swartz fue uno de ellos, un magnate y playboy entusiasta que le gustaba emborracharse con ajenjo y contratar damas de compañía para sacarles las entrañas por placer. Ése no fue mi caso, por suerte.

-¡Woah! Qué hambre tengo, ¿Tú no? Ya que salimos a almorzar a la misma hora deberíamos de comer juntos, aprovecharé de tus conocimientos en este nido de serpientes. ¿Qué dices?-Su sonrisa aumenta y le respondo con una mueca cansada.

-Si no tienes hambre, no importa. Te invitaré un café.-Sus ojos se muestran sorprendidos por un segundo.-Oh, Mierda. Debes de pensar que soy un maldito violador, bueno, disculpa…-El elevador se detiene en el lobby y el se retira incómodo. Por inercia o simple simpatía sigo su paso y el me mira doblemente curioso. Mi instinto era lo que me llevaba a cumplir mis objetivos… Y ahora mi instinto me decía que _debía_ de seguirlo.

-Swan… Isabella Swan.-Pronuncio y su shock momentáneo también me sorprende.

-Ehm, tienes un nombre hermoso.-Dice con poco entusiasmo.

El restaurant al que me lleva no está lejos del edificio, nos sentamos en la mesa mas apartada y noto aún el atisbo de su reacción a mi nombre en su mirada negra, perdida en algún punto de la pared.

-Sé que… No tiene nada que ver contigo, mucho menos te interesa. Pero mi esposa se llamaba Isabella también… -

-¿Le abandonó?-Pregunté. Esto lo golpeó en la herida, al parecer, aún sangrante.

-Ella se fue y meses después dejó a un niño en la puerta de la casa en la que vivía con mis padres.-Dijo con el odio que viene del abandono y la discordia pulsando vivo en sus venas.

-El parecido que había entre mí y el niño eran obvios, no tuve que hacer pruebas de paternidad. Caleb tiene 7 años y las preguntas incómodas sobre su madre son… No sé si pueda decirle que nos abandonó.-Negó pensando para sí mismo- Es difícil creer que en un momento ella estaba entre mis brazos y al siguiente no dejó ni rastro de su existencia en este mundo.-Él me mira de reojo y se ríe sin ganas.-Soy un idiota, he hablado como un loco y lo único que te he dejado decir es tu nombre.

-Tranquilo, soy buena escuchando, hablando… No mucho.-Mis palabras estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Era buena comunicándome, era esencial en mi trabajo. Pero me sentía mareada a cada palabra que escuchaba de Jacob y mi cabeza taladraba un hoyo a mis pensamientos y los llenaba de imágenes significativas pero poco nítidas; Todo indicaba que me alejara en este mismo instante de el. Pero era imposible. No podía detenerme. La risa divertida de Jacob se esparció por mis oídos.

-Eso te tilda como una _snob_… No podrías ser más diferente de mi Bella. Tanto en personalidad como en apariencia.-Dice mirando fríamente mi traje de ejecutiva.

-Por supuesto…-Una mueca nació en mi rostro. Si tan sólo pensara mal de mí se atrevería a entrever que no era lo que mi apariencia demostraba.

Jacob permaneció en silencio, comiendo lo que pidió en el menú. Sus ojos seguían los míos a donde quiera que mi vista se posara.

-¿Estas casada?-Sugirió.

-No.-El anillo en su dedo me dio una posición más neutral.

-¿Hijos?-Negué con mi cabeza.

-No.-Una llamada vibrando en mi bolsillo me levantó de la silla. Jacob se limpió sus labios con el reverso de la servilleta. Sus mejillas avergonzadas traslucían con la luz del sol pasando su lucidez a su cara morena.

-¿Dije algo que te molestara?-Se apresuró a mi lado dejando 100$ en la mesa.

-Tengo un llamado importante.-Voltee mi cuerpo hacia la puerta girando el pestillo. Antes de cruzar el portal caoba, la mano caliente de Jacob, levemente sudada tomó la mía y un pinchazo eléctrico atravesó mi cráneo. Los edificios se mezclaron con las personas pasando a mi lado y un punto negro se expandió hasta completar el máximo de mi visión.

…..

_-¿Cómo se llamará el primero?-Le propongo. De lleno sus ojos impactan tiernos contra mi mirada y me sonríe ampliamente, abrazando mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo._

_-Bella, por supuesto.-Alcé las cejas, ''sorprendida''._

_-Así que será niña…-Asiente, la emoción de crudo y puro amor en sus orbes negras brillantes en unísono con la luz de la ventana era un reflejo de mis anhelos internos. No hay nada que quiera sin él y el tener un futuro con el era lo más importante en mi existencia._

_-Quiero que se parezca a la persona más agraciada de la relación.-Dijo acariciando mis oídos con su voz varonil y gruesa._

_-Oséa, tú.-Él se cubrió la cara con su mano._

_-Has perdido el punto de la conversación, cariño.-Me besó en los labios. Intenso, como acostumbraba, con un júbilo silencioso, llevándome a un nuevo nivel cuando su lengua tintó de pasión mi boca y sus contornos._

_-Tú acabas de perder toda la conversación.-Su gruñido retumbó contra mis senos._

_-Estoy seguro que encontrando tu punto, también encontraré a Bella 2.0.-Lo miré sorprendida dándole un golpe contra su brazo fornido. Su carcajada estalló por toda la habitación._

_-Eres obsceno.-Susurré, tomando su hermosa cara entre mis manos. El se posicionó entre mis piernas y la promesa nunca dicha demostró su significado una vez más…_

…_.._

El sonido de una cafetera anunciando su punto de ebullición le dio la bienvenida a mis sentidos adoloridos, gradualmente le siguió mi vista la cual se bañó de una lucidez molesta.

-Ah.-Susurré. El dolor de cabeza no había cesado y los recuerdos del sueño me encontraban y se desvanecían completamente entre los rincones obscuros de mi ser consiente. El aroma a miel y limón se mezclaron a la perfección entre mis fosas nasales y, abatida aún, me levanté del sofá de cuero negro en la que yacía recostada, bajo una pequeña manta azul cubriendo mi torso.

-Dios mío, estaba a un segundo de llevarte al hospital.-Un Jacob inmerso en preocupación me miró desde unos pasos mas adelante, llevando sobre su cuerpo algo más tradicional que un traje de ejecutivo. Jeans cortados, una franela azul y Vans. Para acostumbrarme a la luz miré a mis alrededores cercanos. La sala de tonos grises y blancos estaba un poco desordenada. Juguetes y archivos puestos con nula delicadeza por el piso. Sonreí en mis adentros. Carecía completamente de sentido del orden o desorden, al vivir en constante movimiento, mi vivienda actual se constituía en cuatro paredes una cama, un enchufe y una mesa para mi laptop, sin contar los ratones que se comían mis sábanas. Encontré en mis emociones que me gustaba que Jacob tuviera este tipo de identidad.

-Bella…-De sus manos me ofreció una humeante taza con té, limón y miel. Él sonrió cuando la sostuve.

-Gracias.-Susurré mirando a sus ojos que ahora brillaban risueños. Tomé el té en silencio, el cual Jacob aprovechó para derramar su intenso interés hacia mí, Esto me dio un agresivo impulso a aumentar mis pulsaciones cardiacas a un nuevo ritmo, que estaba muy lejano de ser provocado por la adrenalina auto-inducida que venía de mi trabajo. ¿Acaso existía algo más de lo que había sentido?

_Si…_ Me respondí, tratando de sonreírle genuinamente a mi ferviente receptor.

-Tu sonrisa es…-Articuló sorprendido y una melancolía primal contaminó su cara. De todas las sensaciones turbias que le producía a Jacob, esta también se transmitió directamente hacia mi ser, empezando una carrera por una colina llena de espinas que me despellejaban la piel y taladraban mi cuero cabelludo, atravesando mi cráneo. Solté un quejido grave y contrario a mi iniciativa me sostuve del sofá, aprestándome a salir de ahí lo antes posible. Jacob se encontró con una desdicha peor, el de verme saliendo de su casa.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? Estás mal, te acompañaré al hospital.-Negué con la cabeza rotundamente aunque sintiera que estaba en la génesis de un derrame cerebral.

-No te preocupes, Jacob. Te encontraré.-

-Oh, si tú lo dices…- Dijo, sonando tan escéptico como si le hubiera dicho que quería seguir extendiendo la conversación.

-Jacob… Te estoy diciendo… Que voy a _encontrar_ a tu esposa.-La convicción explicita en mi tono lo ahogó en ansiedad y antes de que se dirigiera a mí con pasos lentos, un sprint nació de mis pies directo hacia mi destino inmediato, a veinte cuadras de la casa de Jacob. Sentí tras mis oídos, las grandes zarpadas de Jacob en un intento crucial por alcanzarme, mi resistencia fue la que me dio una ventaja ordinaria y cruel ante sus intentos emocionales de alcanzar las respuestas que podía obtener.

Seguí mi camino , ahora un suave trote sabiendo que Jacob se había perdido entre las veredas y me detuve frente a un contenedor rojo de tres metros de largo y no mas ancho que un callejón de Manhattan, estacionado en un muelle clausurado. Saqué la llave de mi bolsillo abriendo una pequeña caja de fusiles. Pulsé la interface en una esquina de la caja, los fusiles se abrieron como compuerta y presioné mi mano en el panel de sensor capta huellas. Pasé a girar el seguro del contenedor caminando a sus adentros, seguí el pasillo corto a las escaleras yendo hacia abajo, los escalones húmedos con las luces tenues y titilantes iluminando el piso me acompañaban silenciosos. Arriba de mi cabeza, se renovaban varios y nuevos filtros de agua de cloaca.

-Maldición.-Mi cama, un colchón y una manta destrozada en el piso era mordida por los ratones mientras estaba ausente. Nunca los veía por mí misma.

No había otra opción, tenía que dormir en la mesa de nuevo.

Prendí la laptop descansando en la mesa y cuatro correos nuevos de la Agencia se presentaron en mi programa corporativo.

_**Contáctanos de manera inmediata.**_

_**Una situación de inminente atención ha sucedido.**_

_**Todos los agentes activos deben de reportarse a la Agencia.**_

Fruncí el ceño irritada tipeando el código de Ivy y su server se conectó al mío.

-¿Recibiste los informes, Swan?-Me preguntó de inmediato.

-Si, ya iba a leerlos.-Ella suspiro.

-Hace 78 horas perdimos contacto con tres agentes. Van diez en un mes.-Crucé las piernas y mi mano despegó la peluca platinada, mi cabello castaño volvió a recostarse en mis hombros.

-Siento oír eso.-Susurré.- ¿Desertaron?-

-¿A la policía, Swan?-Respondió sarcástica.

-Ni yo lo creo.-Reí estúpidamente.

-Hay dos que ya fueron entregados a las autoridades, de los otros se puede esperar lo peor.-

-¿Usted cree que tenga algo que ver con los Quileutes?-

-No directamente, pero confío en que encontraras mas información.-Ivy desconecto la comunicación. Bufe abriendo el archivo del informe. Repasando las páginas, no pude reservarme la decepción; Poca información de los doce objetivos y aun menos de su líder, Sam Uley. Del ultimo se sabía de su esposa, Emily Sage, una mujer devota a su matrimonio y los contras que acarreaban estar casada con un hombre como el. Uley presentó cargos de violencia domestica contra Sage, lamentablemente el maldito borró del mapa a su esposa y al único estigma en su expediente pagando una nimiedad a la policía comparado con lo que ganaba vendiendo a una sola niña americana como esclava sexual. Los otros miembros de la organización de traficantes de humanos eran simples sombras en el sistema criminal. Cerré la laptop creando nuevas preguntas en busca de respuesta a las anteriores. Sonreí confiada.

Había alguien en mi lista negra que debía de ser un cliente acérrimo de Quileute Brotherhood.

…..

El cañón con silenciador de mi Dostovei se ubicó directo contra la nuca de Aro. Su risa, siempre rara y nunca igual se propagó por toda su humilde morada. Una mansión con diseño de castillo victoriano en los suburbios de New York.

-No recuerdo haber contactado los servicios de los perros falderos de Ivy.-Jale su cabello negro desde su pellejo y el aguanto un quejido.

-Necesito información sobre Sam Uley.-Él miró de reojo hacía atrás, a mi cara, con un inmenso agobio embrujando sus ojos negros.

-¿Qué tiene ese maldito que todos quieren algo de el?-Escupió.

-Dígame lo que le estoy preguntando, Sr. Volturi.-Presioné con frialdad su cráneo contra mi arma, consiente de que el sedante en el sistema de sus guardaespaldas se desvanecería en pocos minutos.

-Le compré un par de niñas contaminadas de sida. Gracias a mi doctor de cabecera nos dimos cuenta y el mismo les aplicó eutanasia, las niñas estaban mentalmente destruidas no servían ni para limpiar el piso. El punto, mi hermosa Bella, es que el maldito es buscado por casi cualquier narcotraficante de New York y toda Europa por ser un fraude. Puedes encontrarlo en Queens, tiene un loft allí y también posee varias residencias en Inglaterra a donde viaja a entregar su mercancía putrefacta.-Sonreí dejando el maletín con diamantes de sangre en el piso. Aro seguía tembloroso en mis fauces.

-¿No me vas a matar?-Preguntó asombrado cuando retiré mi arma. El se volteó para verme de frente, un brillo fanático se lució en sus orbes al ver el maletín negro.

-No tengo por qué.-Zampé mi palma contra su barbilla. El cuerpo momentáneamente inerte de Aro cayó contra la alfombra persa de su habitación y su presencia inactiva fue la única que me vio salir de la morada.

…..

Desde mi posición en un área de construcción de Queens podía vislumbrar el edificio de Carlisle Cullen. Ahora mismo mi objetivo me impedía encargarme de mi deseo de encontrar a la esposa de Jake quien se tornaba invisible ante mi concentración que a cada intento me condenaba a un dolor inducido.

Mis mejillas se quemaban por el clima invernal de New York y el día gris anunciaba el comienzo de la eliminación de Quileute Brotherhood.

Subí las escaleras del pequeño loft en el barrio de Queens seguida de cerca por los ladridos de un perro desnutrido con una correa de aluminio oxidada rodeando su cuello amarrada a un tubo en el mismo estado. El animal se puso en dos patas contra la reja que lo separaba de mi posición, ladrando y moviendo la cola. Según Aro aquí se reunían los esbirros de Uley. Al menos los cuatro miembros más significativos frecuentaban semanalmente el apartamento, entre ellos Uley. La puerta estaba cerrada por delante con una reja de hierro protegiendo la entrada principal. Ya anterior a mi llegada había creado conciencia en mi _interior_ que no conseguiría entrar si no tocaba la puerta primero. Toda la residencia consistía en una fortaleza de más de tres pisos, con una construcción propicia para resguardar a criminales.

Debajo de mi largo abrigo negro estaba desnuda, lo que me infundía confianza en mi atento. No la suficiente, por adelantado.

Toqué el botón del intercomunicador.

-Diga.-Una voz gorjeante y temblorosa respondió el llamado.

-Soy de _Trashy N' Wet, _recibí un llamado de esta residencia.-La voz tartamudeó algo que no pude descifrar. La puerta se abrió tímida, una porción mínima del establecimiento y un joven con una sudadera y jeans desgastados, sin zapatos, ni se molestó en saludar. Miró a mis ojos azules –Malditos lentes de contacto- queriendo detectar cualquier señal amenazante emanando de mi presencia que pudiera hacerme ver como una fisgona, o peor, un policía encubierto. Pero sin pensarlo mucho y siguiendo mi instinto le sonreí abiertamente, y su alegría que relucía en forma de ojos rojos e irritados por fumar todo lo que había en la generosa despensa de una de las muchas viviendas del grupo terrorista, era imposible de ignorar. El ahora más entusiasta joven probó todas las doce llaves que se sostenían de un bonito llavero con forma de porro, hasta dar con la indicada parar abrir la reja de hierro forjado.

-Jane Austen, un placer conocerle, Sr…- Alcé una ceja aún sonriendo.

-Seth.-Respondió ahogado en una carcajada, escupiendo en mi abrigo. Qué suerte, iba a empezar con el miembro más joven y rebelde de los Quileute. Él se tocó nerviosamente su cabello negro, grasoso a un extremo de quedarse en el mismo lado en que giró un mechón. Me reí con el dándole un beso en su mejilla húmeda.

-Eh… Yo… Llamé de nuevo porque… ¡La otra puta-señaló a una bolsa negra de la cual goteaba sangre y otros fluidos corporales.-No dejaba que se lo metiera por el culo!-Me miró insistiendo con sus manierismos y su voz aguda que iba a enfrentar el mismo final.

-Oh, cariño…-Acaricié su mejilla pegajosa antes de agarrar mi abrigo de las solapas y tirarlo al piso, quedándome desnuda frente a Seth.- Me encanta los jovencitos con gustos perversos como tú, voy a complacerte en todo lo que quieras incluso puedes invitar a tus amigos a ver mi culo siendo poseído por tu inmensa polla.- Dije mirando insinuante su cremallera. El gruño, avisándome de sus intenciones de mostrarme el pene erecto que ocultaba sus pantalones sucios.

-Mis hermanos no están, perrita faldera.-Dijo empujándome hacia el con su mano estirando la piel de mis senos.- Ellos no me dejan coger con putas porque dicen que siempre las mato y atraigo la atención de los hijos de…de…-Negó con la cabeza y me agarró de mi peluca pelirroja con su mano arrugada en un puño. Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior, una línea de sangre cálida se resbaló por mi barbilla, él se chupo mi labio inferior y el resto del líquido vital.

Cerca de donde estaba parada, vi un pico de perforar hielo ensangrentado, con un pedazo de carne humana colgando de su punta recostado a un televisor viejo, el piso frente al artefacto estaba manchado con grandes puntos de sangre. Hice que Seth me besara por el cuello-O intentara arrancarlo a mordiscos- y me pude posicionar de manera que el quedara mirando a la pared frente al televisor.

-Me fascinan tus tetas.-Me miró con sus ojos enfebrecidos en estupefacientes.- ¿Puedo arrancártelas?-Él fue a agarrar el pico detrás de el, volteando su cuerpo lateralmente. Aproveché la oportunidad cuando se giró y abracé su garganta con mi brazo derecho, hice lo mismo con sus muslos después de tirarlo al piso con un barrido de su pie, sus muslos fueron apretados por los míos y pude reforzar más mi agarre en su cuello con mi otro brazo. Era largo a pesar de su obvia juventud, esto le hubiera ayudado a zafarse, pero su condición precaria infligía un peor futuro a cada giro fallido de su convulsionante cuerpo, dándome un control absoluto. Seth no encontraba suplicio en sus intentos, por ende hizo lo que mejor sabía. Sus dientes se presionaron contra mi mano, la carne del contorno de mi muñeca colgaba de su labio aún adherida a mi piel. Gruñí terminando los segundos restantes de su vida y lo voltee violentamente contra el piso húmedo de mi sangre y la de la prostituta, levantando su cuello hacia el techo dándole un limpio giro hacia mi izquierda. Su cuerpo quedó convulsionando en el suelo, con su barbilla besando su omoplato.

-Mh…-Suspiré tratando de ganar el control de mi respiración y me voltee para agarrar mi abrigo y arrancarle los dientes uno por uno a Seth, como pedido del cliente. Antes de irme por la puerta trasera solté el bonito llavero de porro de las llaves metiéndolo en uno de mis bolsillos, no me importó mucho dejar mi rastro, igual no sabrían ni vivirían mucho para saber mi nombre al encontrar el cuerpo del joven. Salí por la puerta trasera, caminando con prisa. En la verja, el perro atado al tubo dejó de ladrar, mirándome fijamente, su hocico se abrió y su lengua cálida lamió mi mano sangrante.

…..

-Los Quileutes están hirviendo.-Empezó Ivy.- ¿Cómo sigue la herida?-

-Reforzaron la seguridad en la vivienda de Queens. Y Transfirieron varios miles de dólares a la cuenta del oficial de policía en la zona.-Miré la transmisión de mi micro cámara adherida a la entrada interna del loft en donde Paul Kinney, el responsable de que se descubriera la existencia del grupo terrorista por ser agresivo con un borracho indigente al que decapitó con un hacha-Grabándolo en el proceso-, encontrara a su hermano de ideología, Seth con un bonito arreglo en su cuello y el cadáver de una prostituta cortada en julianas.

-Lo cierto, Swan es que ahora se te hará más difícil acercarte al circulo de Sam Uley, por las ''buenas''-Baje la mirada de la laptop al perro desnutrido que encontré en la casa terrorista cazar una rata asustada por no saber del nuevo inquilino en mi guarida, sus dientes le ayudaron a destripar a la criatura.

-Así parece.-Susurré.

-Ve con cuidado, no quiero perder más agentes. Estos meses han sido especialmente duros, Swan.-Asentí cerrando la comunicación y una discusión entre Sam Uley y Paul Kinney se difundió por mi pantalla.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-Dije para mi misma. Me levanté de la silla buscando con mis ojos el maletín de mi Sniper K-96 y las dos Dostovei. Limpié meticulosamente cada parte del Sniper, haciendo lo mismo con las dos pistolas, todo el tiempo escuchando como el perro acababa con otra rata. Lo usual era que no pensara en nada más que en el objetivo… Mas mis deseos de completar mi acometida eran nulos en comparación a poder encontrar a la esposa de Jacob. Si algo estaba claro era que no estaba muerta. En el registro mortuorio de New York no se encontraba ninguna Isabella Black y dudaba que su muerte hubiera sido ignorada por Jacob deliberadamente. Después de todo el aún conservaba su anillo de casado. No tenía esperanzas en amar a nadie, una parte de mí creía en el amor, pero no podía sentir nada por nadie, esto no me volvía eficiente y eso era lo que conllevaba mi trabajo.

_Al menos puedo hacer que Jacob vuelva a reencontrarse con su esposa. _Pensé recostando mi cuerpo al colchón raído dejándome llevar sin restricciones, por las sensaciones suaves de la inconsciencia.

…..

_El reflejo estaba roto. No el espejo, sino la persona mirándome de vuelta. Los ojos de un profundo color chocolate acostados a unas ojeras igual de profundas, no eran míos. Los síntomas de insomnio-7 meses- y el corazón latiendo por inercia, no estaban a mi merced._

_Pertenecían y se inclinaban hacia el ángel durmiendo en el cuarto contiguo al baño en donde estaba petrificada. No me podía mover. El simple hecho de dejar a Jacob me producía un terror inexplicable. _

''_El miedo no debe de existir en tu registro mental''_

_Ecos de la voz de Ivy se reproducían incansables._

''_Todo va a desaparecer en un instante, ni siquiera sabrás que eras esposa de Jacob Black''_

_Mis ojos se ahogaron en desesperación._

''_Ya todo está hecho, eres parte de La Agencia''_

_Mire de nuevo al reflejo suspirando al verlo mas destruido que hace unos segundos. Mis labios llenos yacían temblorosos, surtiendo nerviosismo por mi expresión facial, finalmente trataron de curvarse en U y la cara mirándome de vuelta sufría por encontrar algo de esperanza. _

_Tomé el teléfono de la repisa del baño y marqué el número._

_-Sabes lo que pasará si no firmas la última clausula del contrato.-Espetó Ivy._

_-No estoy llamando para retractarme-Dije enojada.-Quiero completa y segura certeza de que voy a quedar embaraza con ese maldito procedimiento.-_

_-Tu útero no es obsoleto, Swan. El Doctor Carlisle es el único que ha logrado la fertilización in vitro con un útero tan inusual como el tuyo. El procedimiento será largo, pero efectivo.-Susurró, su voz era como la de una serpiente, recorriendo su piel corrupta por mi mente. _

_-Sólo… Solo quiero que se parezca a Jacob, no quiero que recuerde a su esposa fugitiva cada vez que lo mire a los ojos.-Sollocé la ultima palabra cansada de mirarme a mi misma._

_-No te preocupes… El Doctor Carlisle hará que el embrión sea una copia exacta de Jacob Black. A las 6am. En la Bahía Toluca, Swan.-Colgó la comunicación y un hoyo se empujo por mis entrañas creando un espacio vacío de donde solía yacer mi alma sangrante. Me retiré del baño, en el justo momento en el que Jacob suspiro, profundamente dormido en la cama. Callé un gemido seguido de otro y las lágrimas fluyeron solas, mojando la camisa de mi amado esposo colgando de mi cuerpo. _

_Así sea que mi cuerpo sea reducido en polvo, que mi mente sea obstruida por una fuerza maligna, que no quede nada de mí más que lo que fui. _

_Nunca iba a olvidar a Jacob Black._

_El motor de mi Chevy cesó su tumulto al girar la llave. Di un suspiro que no terminó de nacer pues la puerta del copiloto se abrió abruptamente dejándome perpleja en mi puesto._

_-¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres?- Una mujer de cabello corto, negro azabache y ojos grises penetrantes se mostró calmada ante mi dubitativa. No estaba segura de qué decir ahora. No había visto a Ivy nunca. Lo máximo que había llegado a escuchar era su voz. La única vez que nos ''vimos'' ella misma me explicó que esa no era su apariencia real. Llevaba prótesis en sus mejillas, lentes de contacto y traje de ejecutiva. Nos vimos por 5min. Los que ella aprovechó para explicarme brevemente como iba a ser el proceso para entrar a la Agencia. Lo demás se finiquitaría cuando se cerrara el contrato._

_-Maneja, Swan.-Dijo Ivy. Abrí mis parpados hasta el dolor. Ivy nunca mostraba su verdadera identidad y estaba 100% segura de que no tenía nada que ocultara su verdadera apariencia._

_-¿Vas a matarme?-Se me ocurrió tarde, que esta era la única razón posible por la que se mostrara ante mí. Tragué en seco cuando no recibí respuesta, su mirada seguía impasible, de un titanio frío espeluznante._

_-Ingenua. Hay tres agentes en tu mira. Ellos te hubieran liquidado de ser necesario.-Su voz suave, modulada, reportaba también algo de agobio. Sabía que no era la favorita de su lista de contratos, mucho menos pensaba que sería la mejor al segundo de entrar al sistema de La Agencia, de hecho no había registrado insistencia de su parte._

_No me importaba. _

_Iba a lograr mi cometido._

_Mi sueño, nacido de la esperanza infinita._

_Le daría un hijo a Jacob._

_Manejé de acuerdo a las instrucciones moduladas de Ivy, el muelle se encontraba lejos de nosotras así como los edificios eran reemplazados por arboles y una autopista solitaria._

_-Cruza a la izquierda.-Ordenó. Giré el volante levemente hacia esa dirección llevando a mi Chevy a tomar un camino contiguo de la autopista. El pavimento arenoso con piedras pequeñas hacia que el ruido estruendoso del motor fuera acompañado por las ruedas aplastando la arena espesa._

_-Detente.-Detuve la camioneta frente a una casa aparentemente normal con una construcción americana clásica, de ladrillos anaranjados y madera pintada de blanco. Fui a abrir mi puerta para salir de mi Chevy cuando siento la mano de Ivy intentar sujetar mi brazo, que por inercia alejé bruscamente mirándola a los ojos con terror._

_-¿Qué pasa? Es aquí.-Dije al borde de desarrollar una ulcera._

_Ella se quedó viendo mi reacción, un inmenso estruendo sacudió la cabina y el resto de la camioneta, el cielo se empezó a alejar lentamente, el suelo bajo las ruedas se hundía formando un rectángulo de unos tres metros de largo que nos transportaba a una entrada subterránea hacia el infierno. La luz de la porción de cielo que iluminaba el túnel despareció por completo, una compuerta la reemplazó. Una fila de luces neutras y metralletas con cámaras integradas nos seguían en el camino, Ivy permaneció en silencio mientras íbamos cada vez más abajo._

_La plataforma se detuvo, llegando al final del túnel frente a una puerta doble de acero y otro espacio grande detrás de mi camioneta en donde descansaban varios autos._

_Mi corazón transportaba sangre como degenerado, no saber lo que estaba por acontecer me inducía un miedo parecido al de estar a segundos de ser crucificada. Era imposible ignorar que el lugar estaba custodiado en amplitud. A un lado de la puerta de acero, estaba una pared cubierta por una ventana panorámica ancha y una cámara de seguridad con sensor. Cualquier intruso no deseado sería aniquilado por las cámaras con metralletas integradas, si quedaba ''vivo'' luego de semejante despliegue los sensores avisarían a seguridad._

_-Ni Superman podría entrar.-Susurré para mí misma. Ivy curvó sus labios._

_-Estaciona la camioneta, luego sígueme a la puerta. —Asentí en una moción afirmativa y detuve m Chevy en el establecimiento._

…_.._

Abrí mis párpados súbitamente cubriendo con mis manos mi cara. Un dolor acuciante, penetrando todos los poros de mi cuerpo me mantuvo petrificada, mi mandíbula se apretaba a cada respiro fallido. La cobija frente a mis ojos se empezó a llenar de pequeñas gotas, traté de mirar con mis ojos nublados al techo en busca de una nueva gotera. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas al toque, las gotas caían incesantes de mis ojos y terminaban mojando la manta rota. Las emociones turbulentas que me sacudían a su antojo fluían desbordadas neutralizando mis intentos de calmarme por mi misma.

El odio invaluable que sentía hacia mi misma era indescriptible.

Buscar a la esposa de Jacob Black.

La cruda realidad presente en mis sueños resultaba ser más verdadera que mi vida. La vida que había decidido vivir. Oí un gritó sangrante inundar la guarida y otro tremendo salir de mi garganta. Mantenerme lejos de Jacob ahora que había recuperado una parte de mis recuerdos era técnica y humanamente imposible. Sin embargo todas estas imágenes repitiéndose en mi cabeza tenían un nombre y apellido crucial.

Carlisle Cullen.

…..

-Lilian Kiddo, vengo a pedido del Sr. Cullen.- Anuncié a la secretaria.

-En un momento…-La puerta de la oficina de Carlisle se abrió revelando a un no muy sorprendido Dr. Cullen. Parecía que aguardaba mi llegada sin aviso, con impaciencia.

-Pase, Sra. Kiddo.-Avisó. Sus ojos grises seguían todos mis movimientos. Ya en la oficina, Carlisle se sentó en su silla. Permanecí postrada frente a la mesa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Swan?-El hecho de que me tratara como una paciente y que me llamara por mi apellido de soltera me ofendió en gran medida.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron? ¿Por qué me mintió?-El endureció su expresión.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de ningún tipo. Te recuerdo que tú misma aceptaste ser parte de La Agencia, tú fuiste la que pidió por la inseminación, nuestro apoyo económico a Jacob Black, el procedimiento de criogenización por grados. Todo, absolutamente todo fue aprobado por ti.-Denunció. El gris congelante de sus orbes se esparció por mi piel y por vez primera… Me sentí vulnerable e indefensa. El tenía toda la razón. Todo lo que hice tuvo un propósito que aún ahora me parecía terrible, pero necesario.

-¿Por qué ya no opera desde La Agencia? ¿Su hijo Edward tomó el control?-El sonrió melancólico cuando mencioné a su hijo.

-Ya no soy Jefe de Departamento. Ivy se encarga de todo ahora.-Carlisle examinó mi cara por un momento antes de hablar.-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, Swan, de hecho en su momento cuando tomaste tu decisión, dije que la criogenización no te garantizaría que no tuvieras acceso directo a tus memorias como lo querías, sino que se desactivarían de tu visión mental, se desvanecerían a lo que trataras de pensar en ello.-Miró al piso pensativo.-Algo mas que simple voluntad causó que se activaran de nuevo.-Me miró de reojo anteponiendo un calculo frío en su expresión.-Y sabes quién es…-

-Jacob.-Susurré.-Por eso está aquí trabajando para usted. Tenerlo vigilado impide que actúe y conserve el maldito sombrero blanco.-Dije respirando dificultosamente.

-No trates de forzar tu mente, deja que los recuerdos vengan solos-Sonrió cruelmente mirándome apretarme la cabeza contra la palma de mi mano.-Igual no puedes hacer nada, alejada o cerca de Black, el no te va a aceptar sabiendo lo que has hecho, las personas y las cosas asquerosas que les has hecho. Ya no eres la esposa idónea que el solía amar.-Asentí lentamente.

-¡No es eso lo que quiero!-Me acerqué hasta tocar su frente con la mía.

-Entonces ¿Qué deseas, Isabella Swan? Obtuviste lo que tanto anhelabas. Un hijo de Jacob Black. Pero el saberlo te causa mas dolor que alivio.-

-No...-Susurré, mis ojos se nublaron y la humedad moteo mis mejillas cubiertas de prótesis y maquillaje moreno obscuro. Desde aquella noche, había experimentado emociones fuertes que me hacían llorar con el mas mínimo estimulo.

-Que te vuelve vulnerable…Una de las mejores asesinas a sueldo de MI6… Reducida a una madre frustrada y una esposa fugitiva.-Se levantó de su silla empujándome hacia delante.

-Necesito respuestas, Doctor Cullen. No las cosas que le suele decir a su hijo descarrilado cuando hace de las suyas. -Él me atizó la mejilla con una cachetada.

-¡Vuelve a tu miserable vida escondida en tu guarida como la maldita víbora que eres y no vuelvas a mencionarlo en mi presencia! El que era mi hijo, ya murió.-Su mirada ardía en odio al igual que sus palabras. Le sonreí con sorna.

-Ya veremos, Doctor Cullen.-Me volteé cerrando la puerta con deliberada fuerza. La secretaria seguía mirándome con reconocimiento palpable. Me permití avanzar dos pasos hasta llegar a ella.

-Sé quien eres. Dile a Ivy que después de los Quileute, yo misma la mataré.- La mujer abrió en amplitud sus parpados reconociendo mi amenaza. Bajé por el ascensor deteniéndolo unos segundos para arreglar mi maquillaje dañando. Las memorias que compartíamos Jacob y yo seguían vivas, torturando y a la vez sanando los puntos vacíos que habían dejado mis acciones. Unas ganas primarias de verlo sobrepaso todo tipo de razón. Avancé llegando a su departamento de oficina. Varios cubículos ubicados en forma de caracol se abrieron ante mi visión. La sala de reuniones estaba en frente de la cocina de oficinistas. Olía a café recién hecho y registré en mi memoria su olor familiar. Cada persona hacía el café diferente. Jacob lo hacía con demasiada azúcar y un toque de leche completa. Me quedé recostada contra la pared contigua a la cocina cerrando los parpados ante el aroma, sintiendo con todo mi ser su exquisita existencia, encontrando en Jacob, todo lo que siempre quise y querré por siempre. Había tantas cosas por las que quería preguntar. No podía. Mi Juramento. Mi contrato. Todo en contra de mis deseos actuales, alejados de toda justicia o remordimiento.

Abrí mis parpados alertada por un sollozo venido de Jacob desde la otra habitación. Mi corazón retornando a la carrera salvaje en contra de mis costillas, pulsaba y con ayuda de mis ojos agudicé mi instinto en busca de peligro.

-No… Esto no puede estar pasando.-Pronunció Jacob con voz casi inaudible desde la cocina. No había entrado nadie más. Debía de estar al teléfono.

-Si entraron así de fácil alguien tuvo que ver de mis vecinos… Es verdad, lo siento, es sólo que… No me imagino quien pudo haber hecho eso… Voy allá inmediatamente, oficial.-Una oficinista de cabello castaño claro, largo, ojos azules, lo bastante alta como para hacer gala de su atractivo caminó a la cocina. La mujer se detuvo frente a la puerta petrificada, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma de frente.

-Jake, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto asustada, aún en el marco de la puerta abierta.

-Yo…-Oí un zumbido venido de un golpe contra el piso, Jacob tosía y tenia arcadas lo que llevó a la desconocida a ir directo a él.

-¿Jake? ¡Jake! ¡Reacciona! Dime qué pasa.-El susodicho no dejaba de llorar y tuve la intuición necesaria para saber que algo le había pasado a Caleb, nuestro hijo.

-Reneesme… Mataron a la niñera de Caleb y se lo llevaron. Ahg-Se quejó.- La policía encontró a Sarah decapitada en el baño, se llevaron la ropa de Caleb, todos sus juguetes. Los vecinos… Estaban sedados cuando la policía central fue avisada.-La mujer soltó un gemido lastimero contenido por su mano.

-Dios mío… Ven, no te preocupes por eso, ven levántate déjame llevarte a la estación de policía, en este estado no puedes manejar.-Ofreció. La pareja pasó en frente de mí. Jacob pasó a mi lado y mis ojos ansiosos no pudieron registrar vida en los suyos. Estaban perdidos en la constante pregunta de quién se habría llevado a su hijo. A su esposa. Quien era la persona que quería destruirlo.

La verdad era que destruí su vida. Pero sólo yo, Isabella Swan, podía enmendarla.

…..

-Isabella.-Aro arrastró mi nombre con su lengua en un tono netamente lascivo.-No es común que vengas tan seguido.-

-Deseo con toda mi alma que no fuese así, pero tengo que tomar las medidas necesarias.-Aro arrugó su cara en asombro.

-Entonces lo descubriste…-Su sonrisa me infundió nauseas.

-Invierta en una explicación, Sr. Volturi.-Él se fijó la corbata roja ajustando su postura frente a mí.

-Te conocí mucho antes de tu entrada a La Agencia cuando Charlie tu padre, estaba ejerciendo. Él solía hacerme favores de un valor invaluable para mí. Aún con esto, ellos no te aceptaron por ser hija de uno de los agentes más letales y eficientes de MI6… Sino porque tienes sus _genes._-Bufó aburrido.-Tú hiciste todo mas fácil. Tu deseo por tener un hijo de Jacob Black hizo realidad el sueño mojado de un científico mentalmente dañado como Carlisle y la otra psicópata, Ivy, de crear el primer clon humano genéticamente alterado con el ADN de tu padre y el tuyo.-

-Un… ¿Un clon?-Me pregunté a mi misma, estupefacta, sin capacidad alguna de moverme o pensar mas allá de lo que Aro me estaba diciendo.

-Si, un clon hecho a imagen y semejanza de Jacob Black, con los instintos y cualidades inigualables de su abuelo y su madre asesina.-

-Esto… Esto no puede ser real… Caleb nació de mi.-Él negó con la cabeza aún portando su sonrisa degenerada.

-Sí, nació de ti, pero el embrión fue diseñado por ellos, al igual que la placenta y los demás componentes necesarios para que lo gestaras en tu vientre… Ya está pasando, mi querida Isabella… Era mejor pensar que habías perdido tu memoria partiéndote el cráneo contra un peñasco al escapar de la policía ¿No?-Quise lanzarle ácido a su cara y pelarla con mis manos.

-Y usted nunca refutó nada, a pesar de ser amigo de mi padre y tener contacto directo con La Agencia.-

-Le juré a tu padre que te protegería si algo te pasaba. Este no es el caso.-Saqué mi Dostovei de mi abrigo hirviendo en furia.

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Los Quileute tienen a Caleb!- Mi pulso temblaba, era imposible dispararle con mi situación actual. Tenía todo que perder. –Por favor… Ayúdeme.-Sollocé.-Los Quileute lo secuestraron esta mañana y sé que si Jacob interviene, lo van a retener también. Juro que si me cumple haré todo lo que me pida.-No me importaba que Caleb fuera un clon científicamente alterado. El era mi hijo y mi deber era protegerlo a toda costa, fuera o no parte de su vida.

-A este paso Ivy debió de infiltrarse al grupo terrorista. Si pierdes de vista a esa perra todo se acabó, ella se desvanecerá del mapa con tu hijo y lo convertirá en un producto en masa.-Se sentó en su silla revisando atentamente su laptop.

-¿Cómo tiene tanta información? Sé que es un pedófilo y un drogadicto consumado, pero nada le ata a la agencia además de su amistad con mi padre-Él me miró de reojo por unos segundos.

-Soy embajador del Vaticano aquí en Estados Unidos, por supuesto que tengo acceso a MI6. Ivy está haciendo de todo para ser aniquilada. Si quiere crear su propia Agencia está muy equivocada, La Reina no lo va a permitir.-Sentenció.

…..

_-Bien- Pronunció el Doctor Carlisle realizándome el último chequeo ginecológico antes de la criogenización.-Todo es idóneo para el embrión anidando en tu útero, Isabella. Te recuerdo de nuevo que él no recibirá ningún daño del proceso de congelación parcial.-Dijo sonriendo amablemente. Quise responderle de la misma forma._

_-Hay algo que quiero pedirle, Doctor Carlisle. Estuve pensándolo muy bien y…-Me quedé mirando a un punto perdido en el piso tratando de encontrar las palabras._

_-¿Hm?-Sugirió el Doctor._

_-Quiero que borre mis memorias…. Las memorias recientes de mi esposo.-Varias lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Pero no sentía nada. Mis sentimientos estaban muertos, como sabía que estaba el amor que sentía Jacob por mí luego de saber mi traición. Carlisle me miró extrañado._

_-Puedo decir que no es inusual, pero estaría mintiendo. Varios agentes prefieren borrar todos sus recuerdos de la infancia por ser causantes de traumas, sin embargo deciden dejar sus recuerdos mas preciados.-El entrecerró sus ojos al mirarme de nuevo analizando mi petición._

_-Si parece inapropiado, olvide que alguna vez lo pedí.-_

_-No, Isabella… Sí se puede hacer.-Asintió animado.-Pero requiere mas tiempo de criogenización para poder desactivar esos recuerdos, por lo vívidos que son ahora._

_Me toqué el vientre con suavidad._

_-Mi pequeño Caleb tendrá una vida muy feliz con su hermoso padre. Sé que no me necesitan, por eso daré mi mejor esfuerzo en La Agencia.-Carlisle sonrió mas ampliamente. Y esta vez. Sí le correspondí. _

_Bajo mis ojos la mascara de oxigeno era todo lo que cubría mi cuerpo, entré desnuda a la cámara de criogenización. Esta tenía forma de tumba de cristal. Pequeñas luces blancas y tubos finos rodeaban el cubículo. Las luces tintineaban sobre mi mirada. Hasta que se quedaron en iluminación permanente._

_-Comienza el procedimiento.- Una voz desconocida habló por un intercomunicador integrado debajo de mi nuca. El generador de energía llenó de agua helada el cubículo poniendo erecta mi piel. Solté un largo quejido cuando varias agujas finas perforaron mi cuero cabello, traspasando mi cráneo._

_-Esto va a doler un poco, Isabella. Durará unas horas.-Advirtió la voz. Las agujas empezaron a girar a la derecha como un taladro, perforando mi cerebro, desde ahí se quebraron, moldeando su forma, volviéndose un serpenteo constante produciendo un entumecimiento imperial en mi cuerpo, no podía mover un dedo de lo tortuoso que resultaba el esfuerzo. No podía pensar en nada. El dolor era mi único compañero._

_Hasta que Jacob se presentó en mi campo visual._

_Jacob y yo sonriendo, con caras llenas e infantiles, enterrando nuestros labios entre el barro imaginando el sabor de un muffin._

_Jacob agarrando mi mano. Besando mis labios por primera vez. Mi corazón desbocado cuando él tomó mi virginidad. Sus labios pronunciando un te amo eterno. Jacob volviéndome suya con cada caricia apasionada de su lengua en cada parte de mi piel._

_Jacob mi comprometido, regalándome su alma al convertirme en su esposa y el en mi esposo. Su piel tatuada en la mía con un dolor interminable._

_Grité queriendo hacer sangrar mi garganta. Mi mente se estaba drenando. Mi alma en negativa se mostraba recia al olvido._

_**-Jake-Me mordí el labio mirando su rostro de perfil.**_

_**-¿Hum?-Él me miró curioso.**_

_**-Si alguna vez alguien borrara mis recuerdos, aún habiendo olvidado todo sobre ti, sobre mí…**_

_**-Nunca me olvidarás, Bella.-Afirmó.**_

_**-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-Levanté una ceja en negación.- ¡Borraron mis recuerdos!-Argumenté.**_

_**-Porque me amas… Si amas a alguien tan genuinamente como la haces conmigo, aunque borren todos tus recuerdos, nada va a borrar las emociones que te transmití, que nos transmitimos. Lo que te hace humana. Siempre vas a amarme tanto como te amo a ti, mi pequeña Bella.-Él me arrullo en sus brazos plantando un beso de emoción eterna entre mis labios.**_

_Mi Jacob_

_Jake_

_Jacob_

_Jacob Black._

…_.._

La realidad se reconstruyó ante mi mirada. Aro estaba parado frente a mí con una DK9 con silenciador en su mano derecha, mirándome taciturno.

-Es tiempo de matar, Isabella.-Me ofreció su mano libre, con su ayuda me levanté de la superficie suave en la que reposaba mi cuerpo. La fuerza indomable de la venganza drenaba mi sangre y la reemplazaba por un líquido obscuro otorgado por mi odio.

-Ordenes directas de Londres.-Sopesé. La afirmación de Aro me lo confirmó. Fuimos a su estante de armamento pesado. Él me entregó una metralleta ligera, varias vacunas letales y un cuchillo de caza.

-Ivy y Carlisle se han vuelto nocivos para nuestra jerarquía. Sin embargo, tengo que advertirte que ellos ya saben que andas en su búsqueda. Puede que no salgas ilesa de esto, Isabella.-Lo miré de reojo, había algo genuino en su preocupación.

…..

La van negra estacionó justo en frente de la entrada del Edificio de Carlisle Cullen.

-Ten extrema precaución, Isabella.-Asentí mirando a Aro con determinación.

-Me las arreglaré.-Cargué el arma entre mis manos saliendo en un trote seguro de la van. La ciudad de New York me sonrió gélida. Sus lágrimas heladas caían sobre mi piel cubierta de camuflaje civil. Me apresuré a entrar al edificio cubierto de vidrio tintado y piso de mármol negro.

Al verme, la recepcionista fue a pulsar el botón de emergencia. Mi arma se disparó, una bala atravesó su frente, tintando de rojo borgoña y trozos de su cerebro la pared. Cerré la puerta del edificio bloqueándola completamente con los controles electrónicos de la recepción. Tomé el ascensor a mi derecha aniquilando a cualquiera a mi paso con mi cuchillo de caza. Repasé todos los apartamentos del edificio, bloqueando las puertas e instalando C4 en ellas. Tomé el ascensor a parte para llegar al pent-house de Carlisle, consciente de que la secretaria del Doctor esperaba aniquilarme tanto como yo a ella. Quité la compuerta superior dando a los motores del ascensor e impulsé mi cuerpo hasta quedar escondida, subida al techo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una escopeta se accionó, su disparo aterrizó en la pared de platino, escuché sus pasos acercándose a la compuerta en donde me encontraba agazapada. Antes de que la mujer tuviera una oportunidad de liberar otro disparo, me impulsé a su cuello quebrando su columna con mi peso y mis muslos torcieron su espina, todo en un fugaz movimiento. Su cuerpo inerte cayó de inmediato contra el piso. Preparé mi metralleta y caminé con paciencia hasta la oficina de Carlisle que adivinó mi llegada apuntado hacia mí con una automática de mira roja. Nos movimos en círculo tratando de anticiparnos al movimiento del otro.

-Baje el arma, Doctor Carlisle.- Todo mi ser vibraba por este momento. En el que tomaría la muerte de Carlisle entre mis manos.

-¡De ninguna manera, maldita perra!-Gritó furioso-Tenemos a Caleb y a Jacob. Nada va a impedir que Ivy y yo sigamos clonando y con la ayuda de los Quileute podamos obtener su mercancía y así crear un ejército de asesinos más fuertes y menos vulnerables que tú. ¿Acaso no entiendes el avance tan importante que he logrado? ¡La magnitud de mi descubrimiento es invaluable!-

-Eso no es lo que MI6 quiere.-El se sorprendió por mi mención. La demencia sufrió un crecimiento mayor en su expresión.-

-¡No trabajas para ellos! ¡No trabajas para la vieja decrepita a la que llaman Reina! ¡Trabajas para mí! ¡Yo te creé! Puedes unirte a nosotros, Isabella. Estás a tiempo.-

-Juré hacer lo correcto. Y hay algo que está obviando olímpicamente, Doctor Carlisle. Usted es el que no trabaja a La Agencia.-Él intensificó el agarre al gatillo.

-Muere.-La puerta de la oficina se abrió súbitamente y antes de que nos volteáramos, Carlisle fue acribillado, incontables balas se incrustaban en su cuerpo que después de la sorprendente escena, su carne desboronada quedó hecha una sopa desparramada en el piso.

Miré a Edward Cullen a la cara, a pesar de su respiración acelerada, sus ojos verdes siempre calmados, presentaban un matiz de paz inalcanzable.

-Quise hacer esto desde que tenía 5 años.-Asentí afligida.

-Aro nos espera en el techo del pent-house.-Inusual, Edward me tomó de mi mano libre, con la otra cargaba la inmensa metralleta Patriot, con la que mató a Carlisle, su padre. Subimos las escaleras escuchando claramente las hélices en movimiento del helicóptero. Agarramos la cuerda y subimos al vehículo aéreo en donde Aro Volturi nos esperaba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Tomé el detonador de mi bolsillo entregándoselo en la mano.

-¿Honores?-Preguntó sonriente.

_Sólo a él le emocionaría matar a más de 100 personas inocentes._ Pensé. Pero este era el trato y las órdenes directas de La Agencia Internacional.

-Nada más y nada menos.-Ratifiqué. El se carcajeó, estando a metros del edificio accionó el botón del detonador. Edward y yo vimos con pesar al edificio derrumbarse, cayendo con la fuerza de un titán hasta quedar reducido a cimientos por las letales explosiones del C4 que había instalado en cada piso. Bajé la mirada agobiada de ver el ''espectáculo''.

-¿Estas bien?-Me preguntó Edward con timidez.

-Si.-Él se desarregló su cabello bronce, frunciendo sus cejas de preocupación.

-Al término de esta misión, cada cliente en New York va a ser un infierno.-Dijo Edward, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Pero un alivio sin Ivy.-El torció sus labios hacia arriba.

-Tienes razón.-

…..

**72 horas después.**

Llegamos al galpón abandonado en donde según Aro, los Quileutes escondían su mercancía y en donde Ivy estaba pronta a hacerle pruebas científicas a Caleb. Bajamos del helicóptero analizando los puntos ciegos del galpón. A altas horas de la madrugada el galpón se distinguía por sus luces encendidas y el gran despliegue de guardias por todo el perímetro. El piloto nos dejó a unos metros del complejo prometiendo una respuesta inmediata de MI6 por si las cosas salían mal. A Aro no le gustó mucho esta idea, pues el confiaba en que los tres podríamos acabar con la legión de terroristas por nosotros mismos.

-Entra por detrás. Ellos ya saben de la muerte de Carlisle, pero no pueden ir a ningún otro lado porque ya otros agentes tomaron sus propiedades, tanto aquí como en Inglaterra, América del Sur y Canadá. ¿Recuerdas que Ivy siempre mencionaba que estaba perdiendo agentes? Resulta que ella estaba haciendo pruebas científicas con ellos con la ayuda de Uley, pero este se estaba volviendo desinteresado con el proyecto y por eso Ivy te mandó a aniquilarlo. Sam Uley va a hacer todo lo que esté en su poder para que su mercancía no sufra daños, pero si la situación lo requiere la destruirá, así que cuidado con los guardias suicidas, Isabella. Ivy por supuesto, te esta utilizando para que hagas el trabajo por ella de matar a los miembros de la organización, no te extrañe que use a los niños como experimentos luego en un futuro próximo… Así que si llega a matarte… Caleb y Jacob sufrirán el mismo destino.-Edward me mostró el mapa del lugar, el único posible escape de Ivy y la organización era eran cinco camionetas y una avioneta escondida en un aeropuerto militar abandonado a unos 50 metros de nuestra posición. Edward llamó rápidamente a otro equipo de agentes para que custodiaran el aeropuerto abandonado.

-Debemos de ser rápidos, sino los malditos federales llegaran y estropearan mis planes.-Dijo Aro mirándome acusatorio.

-Nada va a impedir que te quedes con la mercancía, ni que protejas a Jacob y a Caleb mientras yo acabo con Ivy y Uley.-Le dije fulminándolo con la mirada. Edward rió sin ganas.

-¿Y yo con qué me quedo?-

-Con el cadáver de Ivy.-Ofrecí. Edward me sonrió.

-Buena recompensa, pero prefiero acabar con verdaderos terroristas.-Le quité el seguro a mi Dostovei.

-Andando.-Edward y Aro me siguieron, atravesando la grama alta llegamos a estar a pocos metros del galpón. Seguí las instrucciones de Edward, mientras yo iba a la parte trasera, Aro y Edward subirían al techo para integrar el C4 y luego entrar por una de las ventanas altas para suprimir a los terroristas y recoger la mercancía. En exactamente 6 minutos teníamos que terminar con ellos y hacer volar el escondite de los demonios indios.

El sitio estaba siendo vigilado por todos los puntos ciegos. Ivy de seguro, era responsable del despliegue de guardias, más esto no le hacía ningún bien. Estaba entrenada para entrar sigilosamente y matar en silencio mientras que los guardias de seguro no sabían los recursos básicos de un asesino. A ellos solo les pidieron que vaciaran su arma o se detonaran automáticamente si había peligro. Me agazapé camuflándome con el verdor y mis sospechas eran ciertas. Los guardias estaban somnolientos, su cansancio se denotaba a simple vista. Uley estaba asustado y por eso los dejó patrullando desde las 72 horas que pasaron luego de la muerte del Doctor Carlisle. No podía contar con el apoyo de otra red terrorista porque les debía más de lo que ellos ganaban con salvar su pellejo.

_Clásico_ Pensé, apretando el cuello del guardia dándome la espalda, inmovilizándolo con la amenaza de mi metralleta apretada contra su frente. Palpé su pecho con el cañón con silenciador de mi arma en busca de una bomba. Nada.

-Sílbele a su amigo.-Dije cerca de su oído. Apunté a la escalera arriba de nosotros. Al terminar el pasillo un guardia estaba al otro extremo. Preparé mi cuchillo de caza y lo recosté ligeramente a su manzana de Adán, el filo traspasó su cuero, una fina línea de sangre cubrió la hoja de metal. El hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza y en su segundo intento de silbar atrajo la atención del guardia, que parecía aburrido de estar ahí. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud. Sus manos húmedas tintaron el óxido de las barandas de los escalones.

-¿Pasa alg…?-Preguntó cuando volteó a ver a su compañero. Lo ejecuté con un limpio tiro a su cabeza, ahora sangrante causado por la intromisión de la bala. Me escondí con el rehén detrás de la pared de metal, la única barrera que me impedía llegar hacia mi otro objetivo.

-Llame a su otro compañero. Voy a soltar su mano para que pueda ondearla y lo atraiga hacia aquí. Sí intenta algo le cortaré la garganta.-Dije de nuevo contra su oído. El sudor de mi rehén le empapaba toda la ropa y parte de la mía. Su vientre tenía una gran mancha de humedad, probablemente debido a su nerviosismo. El hizo lo que le mandé, ondeando su mano sin mostrar todo su cuerpo al otro guardia.

-Hey amigo, necesito decirte algo importante.-Apreté el cuchillo un milímetro mas amenazando el tono asustado con que decía sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó el guardia, agobiado por solo el hecho de responderle.-Ya te dije que no me estés hablando tan seguido. Aquella maldita perra puede matarte si te ve fuera de tu posición. Es increíble el terror que le tiene a ese tal ''Swan'', ¿Qué tiene ese tipo, de todas formas? No es como si fuera a pasar desapercibido.-

-¡Es algo importante!-Pude ver un intercambio extraño de parte de ambos, que hizo erosión en mi rehén. Un palpito agudo en mi corazón me transmitió el peligro presente en el otro hombre y salí de mi concentración en el guardia en mi custodia para quedar frente a frente con el. Mi gatillo no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El guardia acciono la bomba en su pecho antes de caer muerto y me escudé en el cuerpo grueso del hombre de espaldas a mí.

De la fuerza del impacto sus miembros se desprendieron de su torso abierto como una tijera extendida y me impulsó hacia la otra ala exterior del galpón. Mi peluca rubia platina estaba quemándose rápidamente antes de despegarla y tirarla lejos de mi cabeza cuando caí. El fuego alcanzo mi mejilla derecha creando una quemada severa que seguía a mi hombro y terminaba en mi mano desintegrando mis uñas. Pude apagar el fuego creciente en mi piel con el aire que podía crear de mi chaqueta de cuero dañada. Mis ojos marrones estaban inflamados, la intensidad del humo desintegró el químico de mis lentes de contacto verdes.

-Ah.- Gemí, tratando de escuchar algo más que no fuera un intenso sonido agudo en mis oídos. Dentro de mi carne, todo retumbaba y dolía, unos segundos pasaron y antes de que pudiera levantarme del piso con inmenso esfuerzo, el panorama anunciaba desgracia. Disparos que escuchaba lejanos aumentaban de ruido gradualmente hasta que eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar bajo el humo y el fuego en crescendo, saqué mi Dostovei de su protector adherido a mi cintura, la piel de mi mano era inexistente, la carne roja pulsaba con lo último que quedaba de mis nervios chamuscados.

_Más vale que protejas a Jacob y a Caleb, maldito viejo pedófilo _Pensé con mi mente y alma puesta en el bienestar de mis personas. Escapé debajo del humo tratando de vislumbrar algo que me indicara que Edward y Aro estaban vivos. Un grito de júbilo se oyó arriba de mí por las escaleras dentro del galpón en donde había entrado. Edward llevaba dos cabezas amarradas a su mano con ayuda de los cabellos largos de las victimas, las ondeó al cielo cubierto por el techo de zinc.

Me tensé por un segundo apuntando al frente, sintiendo dentro de mí que estaba siendo vista por un enemigo. Mis nervios temblaban, todo lo que oía y veía era caos. De este velo de fuego y humo Ivy no se escaparía. La premonición de su presencia se hizo carne y hueso y atravesando la cortina de humo, una sombra se lanzó a mi desde en frente golpeando mi mejilla buena con un objeto afilado que desgarró mi carne desde el comienzo de mi pómulo, el impacto lanzó a mi Dostovei a la otra esquina.

-Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé, Swan, debiste de quedarte haciendo contratos clandestinos.-Alcé la cara para alcanzar a Ivy con mis ojos inflamados, detrás de ella, Sam Uley me apuntaba con un rifle de asalto con mira laser integrada. Ella cargaba su usual calma de acero en su porte y sus ojos grises, en ese mar de agua fría, el odio jugaba en su brillo diabólico.

-Ella le está usando, Sr. Uley. ¿Nunca se preguntó por qué le obligó a traer a todos los miembros de su hermandad aquí?-Sus ojos negros se fijaron en mi como quien ve un trofeo. De seguro Ivy le habló de mí.-Sabe que voy a matar a todos sus hermanos para así poder quedarse con su dinero y poder tomar su mercancía. -El respiraba fuerte por su nariz atravesando a Ivy desde su espalda con su mirada fulminantemente amenazante. Ivy seguía silente, el cuchillo con sierra que hirió mi mejilla descansaba en su mano, cubierto de mi sangre goteante.

-¿Es eso cierto, maldita?- Preguntó Uley, no apuntándome a mí como antes, sino a Ivy. La firmeza de su agarre en el gatillo aumentó. La desconfianza en su compañera de guerra era imposible de ignorar.

-Soy Isabella Swan, madre biológica de Caleb Black, el niño que le entregó ella hace unos días. Fui usada por ella, como usted lo está siendo ahorita. —Él reconoció mi nombre y pude darme cuenta que Uley no confiaba en Ivy ni un ápice pero ella le dio el dinero, los contactos y el apoyo que necesitaba para seguir con sus exportaciones. Antes de que Ivy fuera atravesada por las balas del rifle de Uley, ella se volteo a él cortando su piel, traspasando sus huesos y abriendo su pecho hasta su vientre. El agonizante líder se arrodilló tomando sus entrañas que se escapaban de sus manos temblorosas. Ivy se puso detrás de el levantando su cabeza, los ojos de Uley carecían de retinas, estaba en shock mientras la vida se iba de su cuerpo. Ella me miró a los ojos, atravesando su cuello con su cuchillo de cierra para desprender la carne y la espinal dorsal. Tiró la cabeza de Uley a mí y yo la esquive cuadrando mi cuerpo para pelear con ella que se puso en posición para atravesarme con su cuchillo.

-Siempre tienes que hacer todo más difícil, ¿Así es como te gusta todo, Swan? Tu amado esposo lloraba más que tu pequeño clon cuando estaba viendo como le hacia las pruebas de sangre y de aptitud física.-Abrí mis parpados sorprendida y horrorizada. Pruebas de aptitud física. Recordar esos días cuando Ivy me sometía a eso era volver al centro del infierno siendo arrastrada por un piso con espinas. Era lo más cruel e inhumano que alguien podía soportar. Y estuve haciendo ese tipo de entrenamiento brutal hasta que completé dos años de ejercer en La Agencia.- Caleb tiene una piel dura, igual que tú. Llegaste a tiempo antes de que pudiera hacerle lo mismo al enérgico Sr. Black.-

-Hija de perra… ¡Te haré cagar tus propios intestinos!-Grité empujando mi cuerpo hacia adelante logrando que Ivy cayera al piso con la fuerza de mi tacle. A propósito hice que su cuchillo se incrustara en el dorso de mi hombro, la sangre cubrió por completo los ojos y la cara de Ivy. Golpee su cara repetidas veces con mi brazo alternando de mi puño a mi codo torciendo su nariz en una L amorfa, bloquee un golpe en nacimiento venido de Ivy regresando su fuerza a sus labios, oí el sonido de uno de sus dientes salirse de su raíz, empujé mis caderas hacia un lado triunfando en mi acometida de levantarme del piso. Ivy me siguió, rápida, letal, a pesar de que su visión estaba obstruida, el salvajismo aumentaba a cada roce de mi puño con su piel hinchada.

-¡Uhg!-Ivy se limpió mi sangre con el costado de su chaqueta, respirando con dificultad trató de taclearme como lo había hecho con ella pero dirigí su fuerza e impulso hacia un lado de mi cintura para tirarla al piso inmovilizando su cuerpo y asfixiándola con el cuello de su chaqueta.

-Esto se acaba aquí.-Con la mano que apretaba su chaqueta contra su cuello, me arranque el cuchillo incrustado en mi hombro y le atravesé la retina de su ojo izquierdo girando el mango del cuchillo para sacar su ojo. Hice lo mismo con el derecho y lancé el cuchillo al otro extremo, mis puños reemplazaron el filo golpeando repetidas veces hasta desprender su cuero cabelludo de su frente de la potencia y la rabia que sentía. Su cabeza, hinchada y sangrante dejó de moverse, volteando su cuerpo ya inerte palpé su carótida probando sus signos vitales. Aún estaba viva. Tomé una inyección de mi bolsillo terminando con la miserable vida de la científica al liberar el coctel de ácido de la jeringa. Su temblor cesó y con dificultad arrastré su cadáver al fuego.

-Ahg.-Suspire, con el peso de mis heridas haciendo meya en mi sistema. Todo había acabado.

-¡Bella!-Edward me alcanzó antes de que cayera al piso. Mi vista estaba deteriorándose.

-¿Dónde están Jacob y Caleb?-Susurré apenas.

-Están en el helicóptero. Me temo que no en buena forma pero sus signos son estables. Estarán bien.-Me aseguro. Sus ojos verdes cargaban consigo ansiedad y preocupación.-Sin embargo, tú no te ves nada bien.-Traté de levantarme de sus brazos gritando del dolor al intento.

-Estaré bien.-El me tocó los labios sonriendo con ternura.

-Eres tan testaruda.-Voltee la cara ignorando su gesto para ver a Aro que se acercaba furioso.

-¡Vámonos, Isabella! ¡Estamos retrasados por 30 segundos! Después tendrás tiempo de disfrutar de tu victoria-Aro sonrió macabro al sentir el obvio interés nada profesional que venía de Edward.

Edward me cargó al helicóptero siempre pendiente de mis signos vitales suaves.

Vislumbre en mi mareo, dos cuerpos acostados en camillas. No asumí lo peor pues confiaba en lo que Edward me indicó.

-¿Aro no viene con nosotros?-Susurré contra el pecho duro de Edward.

-Él va en otro helicóptero con su mercancía.-Dijo agobiado.-Bella tienes que permanecer consiente, la clínica subterránea de La Agencia está a 40min. De aquí. Quédate conmigo, por favor.-Sus palabras con doble sentido humedecieron mis sospechas. No sabía mucho de él. Siempre lo veía al entregar mis informes a La Agencia, pero nunca me fijé lo necesario. Era un hombre apuesto… Pero mi alma y mi devoción completa le pertenecía a Jacob, este cuerpo no albergaba amor alguno.

Junté la voluntad que me quedaba-La cual era poca- para poder mantener mis ojos abiertos, semiinconscientes. Mis heridas sancionaban mi piel, poco a poco se tornaba fría y mi respiración pululaba fantasma.

Sentí mi espalda acostada bajo una superficie blanda al segundo de que mis parpados se cerraron para no abrirse jamás.

…..

_Jacob se agazapó con las cejas casi tocándose y sus ojos negros, ardientes, lanzaban bombas atómicas a mis nervios. Estaba furioso, no conmigo, sino consigo mismo. Lo cruel del asunto era que no podía hacer nada._

_-Jake… No es tu culpa.-Continué diciendo. Otra prueba negativa en 2 años. Llevábamos seis._

_El me miró de reojo, en los escasos segundos que lo hizo mandó al infierno todo lo que sentía por el ácido presente en la emoción._

_-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo, Jacob?! ¡Estamos juntos en esto!-El se levantó de la silla._

_-¡Tú sabes que no es así!-Dijo rehusándose a mirarme. Mi corazón amenazaba con irse corriendo despavorido de la escena. No quería enfrentar mi triste realidad. No podía aceptar el no poder tener hijos con Jacob. Era inconcebible._

_-Tienes razón, es mi culpa.-Mis labios temblaban y me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza demencial para no tener que llorar como siempre terminaba haciendo._

_-¡No me estas escuchando, Bella!-Finalmente se digno a mirarme y recé en secreto para aguantar la crueldad grave en lo hueco de sus ojos obscuros._

_-Entonces qué quieres decir.-Susurré con miedo a lo que estaba por escuchar._

_-Quiero decir que es mejor que dejemos esto aquí. Te mereces algo mejor que un imbécil que además de no hacerte feliz en ningún aspecto termina siendo incapaz de darte hijos.-Se agarró el cabello desde su raíz temblando y sollozando. Traté de alcanzarlo con mi mano pero el se alejó de mí como su estuviera envuelta en llamas._

_-Jacob… Te amo tanto, eres lo más importante que me pudo haber pasado. Por favor…-Mi vista yacía nublada. Cada impulso de mi mano para poder tocarlo era rechazado, mi alma sangraba y sentía que iba a morir en ese mismo instante.-Por favor… No necesito nada mas que tú ¿No lo entiendes? Ven…Por favor…-El cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de el dejando mi alma y mi corazón destruidos sin capacidad de recuperación. _

…_.._

Entre gritos me desperté de mi letargo viendo la IV pasar sangre y suero a mi vena. Edward estaba sentado en una silla durmiendo plácido. Mi movimiento lo alertó.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces?-Me quité la vía intravenosa, amenazando a Edward con la punta afilada.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?-El me miró abatido por un momento.

-Él está en la otra habitación junto a Caleb… ¡Bella!-Me levanté y caminé lo mejor que pude a mi destino, me caí al llegar a la puerta y golpee a Edward cuando trató de levantarme.

-¡Déjame!-Le grité, controlada por mis emociones. El levantó los brazos en rendición.

-Están dormidos…-Empezó a decir el ojiverde con voz suave. No llegué a escucharlo, y al ver el panorama frente a mi lloré aliviada. Estaban vivos. Jacob estaba durmiendo, posiblemente por el sedante y Caleb a quien veía por vez primera era la imagen que tenía de Jacob cuando era niño. Cuando corríamos por los bosques de Forks y Jacob encontraba las flores más hermosas de la fauna y me las regalaba.

-Caleb.-Susurré cubriéndome la boca con mi mano. Era perfecto, no había ninguna imperfección en la superficie de su piel morena, lustrada con un brillo natural de suavidad indómita.

Fui tentada a tocar su mejilla herida. Sufrió un moretón severo, que por su hinchazón seguro fue causado por el mango de un arma. Callé un sollozo mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Un niño tan hermoso como tú no debe de pasar las cosas que yo pasé. Yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante. Lo juro.-Mi juramento dictado en un susurro fue compartido también con su padre. A quién mire desde la otra camilla. Su cuerpo grande y largo apenas cabía en la cama. Quise reír de ternura. Si creía que mi hijo era hermoso, su padre lo era más.

Y lo sabía más que cualquier otra persona. Jacob seguía siendo el mismo. Su personalidad emocional y vibrante mantenía en vilo la mía, taciturna, pensativa.

-El día en que nos conocimos tú llevabas shorts y franela de Bob Esponja.-Reí tímida tomando su mano.-Me enojé tanto cuando Papá dijo que yo sería tu Patricio… No era tan gracioso como lo es ahora… Pero aún duele, sabes… La manera en que terminó esa noche… Me impulsó a ser la persona que soy, por cumplir mi sueño. -Miré al anillo de nuestra unión en su dedo y no pudiendo acallar mi sollozo, lloré mi alma entera cuando lo deslicé fuera de él.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Pasaran años , siglos y el dolor de haberte perdido, me seguirá, me destruirá, y lo amaré. Ser tu ánima en pena, porque al menos así podré estar cerca de ti, mi amado Jacob. Siempre cerca de ti.-Besé sus labios fríos, su suavidad contra mi aspereza se combinaron en una compleja compatibilidad. Pude saborear el almizcle masculino desbordando de su boca, a la que me volví adicta de por vida. Olí su cuello dejando pequeños besos en él queriendo hacer el amor por una última vez. Sentir su virilidad entrar salvaje en mí y hacer de las suyas con mi cuerpo y mi alma que amaba lo que hacía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente unas persona con traje confeccionado, de lentes de pasta se ruborizó al verme.

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunté con frialdad. Carraspeó mirando a un punto fácil del piso.

-Eh… Yo vengo a retirar Jacob y Caleb Black, La Agencia dijo que ya se les puede transferir al hospital estadal.-Susurró tímido. Me acerqué a el quedando a nivel de su cara.

-Retírese y venga en unos minutos.-El no respondió nada y se fue sin chistar. Quedé sola con Caleb y Jacob de nuevo. Metí el anillo de mi esposo en uno de los bolsillos de mi bata.

-Te amo, Caleb. Sé un buen niño con tu padre.-Sobé su cabello azabache y mi corazón se aceleró al saber de la suavidad de sus hebras.

-Y tú, mi Jacob. Mi puerto seguro… Te encontraré.-Sonreí triste dejando en la habitación una parte única en mi alma.

**4 años después.**

-Bella…-

-Te dije que no llames así.-

-¿Por qué te ofende tanto?-

-No es tu problema.-

-Si, lo sé, es _tú_ problema.-

-Jódete.-

-A veces lo hago, sobretodo cuando caminas desnuda por la habitación buscando tus armas para limpiarlas. Es una reacción normal cuando tienes una esposa de mentira que no te quiere coger.-

-¿Así que te gustan las mujeres?-

-Qué graciosa.-

-Es mi segundo nombre.-

-Si claro, Keanu Reeves tiene más expresiones que tú.-

-Pero Keanu Reeves no te puede descuartizar en un segundo si sigues diciendo esas cosas.-

-No lo sabes, y tampoco sabes si tienes más expresiones.-

-¿Puedes ser mas exasperante, Edward Cullen?-

-De hecho, si porque tu me exasperas con esa personalidad sexy y misteriosa.-

-Estamos en la oficina de la Reina Isabel a punto de ser transferidos a MI6 de Londres… Compórtate. - La puerta se abrió súbitamente y congelé a Edward con la mirada. Su sonrisa satisfecha me hervía la sangre.

….

-No lo entiendo.-Dijo Edward mirando al piso decepcionado. Mi perro Stig, un recuerdo de mi misión terminando a Quileute Brotherhood-Además de varias cicatrices- le gruñía a Edward mordiendo su pantalón de diseñador. No necesitaba llevarlo con correa. Él me seguía a todas partes, al igual que Edward, aunque la presencia del primero no me molestaba tanto como el segundo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué te transfirieron a Rusia y a mí a Londres?-

-Porque allá trabaja Jacob. Y le comenté a la Reina Isabel que necesitaba estar al pendiente de mi hijo, Caleb, también.-El bufó al aire que salió gélido de su nariz y su boca. La ciudad de Londres estaba gélida al toque, pero cálida en su calidad de vida.

-¡Ni siquiera los vas a ver personalmente! Solo los vigilas con una cámara integrada en su casa.-Stig le ladraba a Edward como si estuviera discutiendo su visión impertinente de mis decisiones.

-Te veré en la entrega de informes.-Me despedí dejándolo hablando solo. Mi mano fue directa a mi collar con el anillo de Jacob adornando la cadena de oro, acariciando la inscripción del nombre de Caleb que había integrado.

-Te encontré.-Sonreí al cielo nublado liberando matices de luz caliente por los puntos que las nubes obscuras no podían desaparecer.

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias por leer. **


End file.
